luchare por tu amor
by dim3 lahpaulitha
Summary: van a suceder varias esenas compremetedora que llevaran a ray a pedirles la mano de mariah a los padres de ella
1. el beso

era ua mañana muy hermosa en china en la aldea de ray y sus amigos

ummmm que rica mañana¡-dijo una gatuna de ojos dorados y pelo rosado

mariah a tomar desayuno-dijo la mama de mariah-ya voy-dijo mariah

mientras que mariah toma desayuno

ummmmm-dijo ray con desgano porque tenia mucha flojera-RAYMOND a tomar desayuno-  
ya voy mama-dijo ray

ya tomaron desyuno

ray iva caminando pensando en ella hacia si media hora que habia salido de casa

pero por alguna razon no podia dejar de pensar en mariah

pero de pronto la vio caminando con lee se le irvio la sangre-mariahhhhhhhh-grito ray

mariah se volteo pera ver a su amigo y corrio hacia el -ray-dijo abrazandolo-  
como amanesiste-dijo mariah-bien-dijo ray ( ray pensando)-pensandolo bien amanesi mejor con solo verte...-tierra llamndo a ray-dijo en tono inocente mariah

este siempre sera un despistado-dijo lee con tono molesto-tienes razon-dijo mariah en tono divertdo-ray nos quieres acompañar al lago-claro-dijo ray-pero aque vamos-dijo ray pensando-a jugar al pillar-dijo mariah-vienes-dijo mariah claro-dijo ray

caminaron al lago en el camino ya conocen a lee y ray se miraban con odio y mariah iba campante adelante de ello

que bueno que llegaron-dijeron gary y kevin al mismo tiempo-ustedes que hacen aqui-  
dijo ray-lo mismo que tu-dijo kevin-que ago yo qui-dijo ray-jugar al pillarrrrrrr-  
dijo mariah en tono divertido-deacuerdo-dijo ray sin desgano y se sento en un arbol mientras los otros jugaban - kevin tu la traes-dijo en tono jugueton mariah-no lee tu la traes-jajaja eso es muy divertido pero veremos quien la trae-dijo y empezo a correr tras mariah-mariah tu la traes-  
dijo lee y mariah vio que rey estaba meditando en el arbol sentado corrio y dijo- reyyyyy , reyyyy tu la traes-dijo eso cuando le toco la frente entonces desperto de su meditacion muy enojado-que dijiste mariah -dijo en tono muy enojado-que...que...tu...tu...la traes-  
dijo mariah en tono asustado-vamos aver quien la trae aqui-eso iso poner nerviosa a mariah- te cuento hasta tres para que eches a correr-dijo en tono malicioso ray crujiendose los dedos uno-mariah echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas-dos-mariah iva corriendo muy fuerte-tres-  
y se echo a correr ray tras mariah-estaba a punto de alcanzarla pero de rrempente-que rayos- mariah se avia caido y ray encima suyo pero pero tenia una mano donde no devia y otra parte del cuerpo que le gusto tanto y esa parte eras los labios -rayos bese a mariah-penso-pensandolo bien no se siente tan mal- MIENTRAS QUE MARIAH RACCIONABA -que paso porque ray esta encima mio-penso mariah -y me..me ...me ESTA BESANDDO¡-pero no se siente tan mal-y mariah empeso a responder eso izo que que ray perdiera la razon-ella me dio el paso y no lo pienso rechasar invitacion-penso ray -pero derrepente ocurrio lo que no queria que susediera -mariah racciono y empujo a ray y le pego una caxetada-RAYMOND KON QUE CREES QUE ESTABS HACIENDO

yo...yo-yo-nose lo que estaba ahacinedo jejejejejje-dijo esto pniendose la mano en la cabeza -me estabas besando ray-dijo mariah enojada-pero acaso no te gusto que te besara-dijo ray en tono picaron ,eso iso que mariah se pusiera roja y balbuceaba..yo...yo...yo...claro qur no me gusto.- de verdad-dijo ray haciendo un puchero-mariah-dijo ray-que respondio mariah perdonas -claro,ray para eso estamos los amigos

si supieras que quiero ser mas que tu amigo-susurro ray pero pronto sere mas que tu amigo...

eso lo veremos si no te pasa nada jajajajjajajaja

continuara


	2. dándome cuenta de que la amo

ya habia pasado el peque o accidente en el lago

ya iban de vuelta hacia caso

mariah-pregunto ray

que-respondio

tu sabes donde esta lee , gary y kevin-pregunto

no-respondio mariah con cara divertida-sabes ray alfinal nunca me pillaste-le dijo juguetonamente

si te pille -respondio este

y cuando que no recuerdo-dijo mariah

si cuando me cai encima tuyo y te b...-no pudo segir porque parecia un tomate con la cara toda roja

aaaa siii pero esa no cuenta-respondio mariah nerviosa

no cuenta?-pregunto ray

no-respondio mariah en un leve suspiro

despues todo el camino que se quedaron callados tratando de no recordar vergoso accidente

al fin llegaron a la casa de mariah

bueno yo paro aqui-dijo mariah parandose en la puerta-chao ray-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

luego mariah abia entrado corriendo corriendo a su casa causando que ray no alcanzara a responderle

lueego camino solo a su casa (los pensamientos de ray)

porque maldita sea no puedo sacar de mi mente ese maldito beso-dijo con haire enojado

sera porque ella me gu...-penso con tono sorprendido

no,no,no, ella no me puede gustar ,ella es mi mejor amigua,mas encima ni siquera se que si le gusto-murmuro con haire de tristesa

pero si ella me gusta...como lo voy aser con lee es la hermana menor y dudo mucho que me acepte-dijo un poco desabrido

no se dio ni cuenta cuando llego su casa ,entro subio las escaleras entro su habitacion ,se puso pijama,se acosto,y sigui pensando en mariah

bueno si mariah realmente me gusta como yo pienso entonces luchare por su amor

continuara...


	3. el diario de mariah

bueno en el capitulo anterior ray dijo que iva a luchar por el amor de mariah

y lo mas complicado como se lo iva a decirr a lee

bueno aqui va:

ya habia pasado medio dia y una noche del accidente y ray decidio contarselo

a lee sobre el amor que sentia por mariah su hermana peque a.  
iva caminado a la casa de su amada y su futuro cu ado y derrepente

ray para que me buscas-ray reconocia esa voz era la del hermano mayor de mariah

pe..pe..pero como sabias que iba abuscarte-le pregunto ray a lee-tu cara me dice todo.

ven y te contare un poco del amor que te tiene mi hermana-ray quedo en shokcy penso

- que? el amor que siente mariah por mi?-y alguien le grito- te vas a que dar hai parado o vas avenir?-dijo lee-ya voy-con esto fue corriendo a dende estaba lee

caminaron sin decir nada hasta que lee decidio romper el silencio

bueno como te dije ,mi hermana siente un amor por ti muy especial-dijo esto con tranquilidad

y..y..tu como lo sabes-pregunto curioso ray-en primer lugar . llego contenta

aller y estubo contigo y en segunda lei su diario-dijo esto sacando un peque o libro rosa

leeeee -grito ray furioso .despues se calmo-y vio el libro rosa y dijo-damelo-dijo

esto intentandolo quitar selo de las mano- que?haaaaaa el diario de mi hermana pero

esto tiene un precio- dijo lee-cuanto pregunto deseperado ray

no es dinero lo que quiero-dijo en tono jugueton lee-loque quero es que le digas as mis padres lo que sientes por mi hermana-dijo lee en tono de desafio- que?.no pienso hacer eso-dijo ray en tono enojado

mas tarde

se ora hitori-dijo ray muy nervioso-dime hijo con tranquilidad- dijo la mama de lee y mariah

me...me...gusta su..su..hija-dijo esto nerviosamente](NT:HAY RAY,TODO PER CONSEGUIR UN DIARIO )

HIJO-DIJO ACARICIANDOLE LA CABEZA-a mariah tambien le gusta- dijo la mama de mariah

en todo caso tia?y mariah?-dijo curioso ray-esta jugando con gary y kevin-dijo con franquesa la mama de mariah

esta bien ire buscarla-dijo decidicdo ray. de eso llego lee-bueno no hay deuda que no se pague,toma-diciendo esto lee le paso el diario de mariah a ray-gracias lee-dijo ray emocinado

y lo habrio y leyo unas de sus paginas

11/7/2010

querido diario:

quiero decirte que hoy me e dado cuenta de lo mucho qeu lo amo

y que no puedo vivir sin el en lo meses que a partido yo sufro mucho.

ya que lee siempre trata de levantarme el animo pero no

funciona.

espero que el amor que siento por el se lo pueda decir

algun dia.

mi querido ray cuando voleras en un susurro que dice tu nombre

y las hojas que dicen qeu yo te amo cada dia mas.

siempre tuya mariah.

vaya-se dijo para si mismo ray-parece carta en vez de un relato-dijo ray

despues sigui leyendo hasta que llego ese dia del beso

y dijo

gustarle mucho a mariah-se dijo-pero no tiene nada de mal que sea mia para siempre

jajajajja continuara


	4. un caza talentos en el pueblo

era un dia nuevo el la aldea

lee ya no visitava tanto a ray y mariah se entero que habia un cazatalentos asi que no se presento en la audicion y asi pasaron a semana pero una noticia le iba a llegar fuerte

-recuerdo-

como que te vas ray-dijo alterada mariah-mariah perdon pero hay un torneo y tengo

que apollar tyson y mis amigos-dijo con tranquilidad-ha , entonces vete y olvidate

de que existo-dijo con una fina lagrima en su mejilla-ma..mariah-yo no voy

aser eso-dijo alterado viendo que su amiga ya se habia ido

-fin del recuerdo-

mariah-suspiro ray viendo hacia afuera de la ventanilla del avion-no pienso hacer eso-

dijo eso con un pensamiento de culpa, nadie sabia cuanto la amba solo el.

haora vamos con mariah ^_^

(nt:oigan saben que me gustan algunas canciones de belinda asi que voy a decir que las ivento mariah)

mariah se habia olvidado que havia un cazatalento en el pueblo

hay estaba recordando a el ray kon-baka-dijo con un suspiro-creo que una cancion cura

el alma mi mama siempre dice eso-dijo esto empezando a cantar

(nt:luz sin grabedad de belinda pero cantada por mariah)

Sola recordando mientras los segundos  
Van pasando no se como te pude olvidar  
Cae la lluvia en la ventana dibujando tu mirada  
Un instante es un eternidad Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti

Confundir la realidad

Coro  
Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada mas  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad

En cada historia hay un final  
En cada amor hay desamor  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusion  
Somos tan hirientes sola y diferente  
Amar es ir contigo hasta morir

Coro  
Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada mas  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Uuuu uuu lalaaaa aaaa uu uuu  
Uuu auu auuuu laaa laaa laaa laaaaala

Y no se si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Solo luz sin gravedad  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Ya no habría oscuridad  
Sola recordando mientras los segundos van  
Pasando no se como te podré olvidar

brabo-dijo alguien aplaudiendo-veo que tienes talento como te llamas-dijo con aire alentador-

mariah ,me llamo mariah-dijo con un tono frio-olle quieres ser mi nueva cantante estrella-

dijo esto con un brillo en sus ojos-dejeme pensar oiga usted no era el representante de ming ming-dijo mariah - si pero es un fracaso no qieros ir -el respondio corriendo detras de eella -pero olle podras ir a japo -mariah escucho eso y paro en seco , se dio vuelta y repondio

trato echo ,tiene a su nueva- estrella 2 semanas despues estaba en japon en 3 dias armaria

su videoclip


	5. el videeo clip y quien concio ray

el video clip

ya dejeme-decia mariah espantando alas que la estaban maqillando

estas lista-dijo el representante-si, estoy lista-dijo mariah

ya luz cAamara acción

Quiero tomar la medicina ideal  
Que libere en mi la dopamina  
Poder sentir que te puedo olvidar  
Escapar de ti solo una noche

Fuga de amor desilución  
Carpe diem hoy soy resurrección  
La noche es anestecia oh oh  
Envuélveme de amnesia oh oh  
Mi mente da mil vueltas oh oh  
Me tengo que olvidar de ti hoy  
La noche es mi anestecia

No quiero en mi vida más tragedias  
Prefiero aceptar la soledad  
Que ser la dama de las camelias  
Y morir en la esquizofrencia

Fuga de amor desilución  
Carpe diem hoy soy resurrección  
La noche es anestecia oh oh  
Envuélveme de amnesia oh oh  
Mi mente da mil vueltas oh oh  
Me tengo que olvidar de ti hoy  
La noche es mi anestecia

Cómo pudo nuestro amor acabar tan mal  
No pensé que pasaría  
Cuando tiempo más la amnesia me va a durar  
Me da igual solo quiero olvidar

La dopamina que tenía la perdí

La noche es anestecia oh oh  
Envuélveme de amnesia oh oh  
Mi mente da mil vueltas oh oh  
Me tengo que olvidar de ti hoy  
La noche es mi anestecia

La noche es anestecia oh oh  
Envuélveme de amnesia oh oh  
Mi mente da mil vueltas oh oh  
Me tengo que olvidar de ti hoy

Oh ooh  
Oh ooh  
Oh ooh  
Oh ooh

dijo terminando-brabo brabo-gritaba la gente del estudio-eres genial mariah-grito

uno-siiii va a ser grande etre los grandes-grito el de la camra -si-suspiro mariah

trece dias despues

ray , prende la tele-dijo tay con la boca llena-si tyson-dijo con una gran gota el la cabeza

(tele)

haora veremos la estrella pop del momento ella se llama mariah hitori

ella vino de una aldea muy lejana y es una belleza exotica-dijo el comentarista de la

tele-haora viene su video clip

ray se impresiono al igual que max,tyson,kai (nt:bueno seamos realistas kai no se ipresiono)

que fue eso-dijo ray-fue mariah se veia muy sexi-dijo max-que dijiste max-dijo ray celoso-nada ,no dije nada- dijo max asutado-mas te vale-dijo marando a todos con cara

asesina que hasta kai se asusto

(nt:el video de mariah era bella tracion)

creo que hare una visita-dijo ray saliendo de la casa-vas a ver a mariah-dijo tyson

no ,voy ir a ver a salima-dijo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

creo que es esa niña que ha estado ablando-dijo max-si la tal salima-dijo tyson-la conocio en la ciudad-dijo max

continuara


	6. la cita 1

un neko golpeo la puerta-salima estas hay-grito el neko-

-ya voy-grito la pelirroja.

va abre la puerta y dice

-ray que sorpresa encontrarte aqui-dijo salima-a que se deve tu visita.

-quieres salir-dijo ray directamente

-yo...lo siento ray voy a salir con kane-dijo tristemente

-cancelala y sal conmigo-dijo ray enojado

NO ¡..voy a cancelar mi cita solo por que tu lo deeseas ray-dijo la pelirroja furiosa

-haora te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi departamento ,ray-dijo decentemente

tu no tienes derecho apenas te conosco-grito la pelirroja cerrando muy fuerte la puerta

mujeres ,quien las entiende-dijo el neko

ya iva caminando varias horas hasta que se le ocurrio ir al parcke y se topo con

mariah-dijo en un susurro el neko-mariahhhhhhhhhh¡-grito ray

ray..,estoy tan loca que creo que dices mi nombre-dijo mariah viendo el agua de la fuente

mariahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡-grito nuevamente ray

mariah solo miraba el agua

vaya creo que no me escucha -penso con cara de decilucion

´tengo una idea creo que la voy a asustar`-penso con una gran ampolleta en la cabeza

camino sigilosamente hasta que llego bien cerca como para asustarla pero no se imagino lo que venia

rayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy¡ -grito mariah

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ -grito ray asustado y callo al piso

(nt: la molareja de esta historia es .. lo que uno hace se le devuelve con el mismo peso)

eso se que tiene que ver per me ayuda a pensar ^_^

jajajjajajjajajajjajjajaj-gritaba mariah riedose

mariah, no te rias-grito furioso ray

pero abrio los ojos y la miro embobado

se estaba riendo con esa sonrrisa hermosa que tiene y llebava una mini falda roja

una polera que le estaba un poco ajustada mostrando su grata figura todavia tenia

tomado el pelo pero ya no era una moña que igual que siempre haora era dorada

lleva un sueter rojo que le lllega abajo de la mmmm.. axila

me da rabia decir axila me carga .

rayyyyy, ray racciona-decia mariah continuamente

RAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ¡-grito mariah

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡-de nuevo al suelo

hasta que al fin raccionas-dice mariah con cara seria

asi-dijo parandose

que haces tu aqui-dice mariah con una sonrrisa inocente

mejor dicho que tu haces aqui-dijo ray

en donde, la ciudad, o parcke?-dijo mariah con cara de pregunta

el la ciudad-dijo ray secamente

bueno el señor mmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmmm...-dijo mariah pensando

que pasa que señor-dijo ray seriamente

se me olvido..-dijo mariah

haaaaaaaaaaayy¡ -dijo ray cayendo al estilo anime

bueno como sea , me escucho cantar y me contrato-dijo mariah

aaaaaaaaaa, mariah-dijo abrazandola

q..que,ray-dijo mariah nerviosa

quieres salir-dijo ray

yo ...yo-dijo mariah tartamudenado

vamos mariah-dijo ray con una risa seductora

esta bien vamos-dijo mariah

contiruara


End file.
